


Work Your Magic

by supreme_genius



Series: Tick Tock Tick Tock [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe has some inner conflict going on.</p><p>Monroe's point of view (will go back and forth from chapter to chapter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Your Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, I don't own Nick, Monroe, or anything Grimm related.

             _He made you dinner. He baked you a cake. He gave you a gift. A nice gift. A gift that he obviously put a lot of thought into. Something that reminded him of you. STOP THAT!_

            I sat at my work station just staring at the pocket watch. The gold pocket watch. The pocket watch engraved with a wolf. One that doesn’t currently work but that Nick knows I can fix.

            _Something that doesn’t work now, but could work in the future. No. No. No. Shit!_

            I opened up my tool kit and went to work. I opened it up and laughed. It was such a simple fix: one of the gears was slightly off its rotation. I popped it back on and added some grease for lubrication. I put it back together, wound it up, and immediately heard it start ticking. I smiled; even a small project was work well done.

            _Such a simple solution. Anything could have been wrong, but it was just so simple. Occam’s razor. What’s the most obvious reason that you and Nick couldn’t work? Juliette. Juliette left. Ok. But you can’t push; she probably left quite the wound. What else? Nick is straight. But is he? Never once did he ever say ‘hey, I’m Nick Burkhardt, detective, grimm, completely heterosexual.’ But who would really go around saying that? You’ve never smelled any kind of arousal on him. Could have been covered by Juliette’s scent all over him. Stop! Just stop! He got you a present because you’re friends. That’s all. Wait…he knows my birthday…I never told him…which means…he took the time to look it up…_

Knock. Knock. Knock.

            The knock made me jump. I could smell it was Nick. Just what I needed right now…like a hole in the head. I really need to get back to my Pilates.

            “Hey, Nick.” I opened the door. “Coffee?”

“Sure, thanks.” He smiled and came inside.

_Such a nice smile. STOP!_

I put some coffee on and told him to come in the living room. I grabbed the pocket watch off my work table and handed it to him.

“All fixed.”

"Nice. You did that fast.”

“Simple fix, really. Just a gear out of place.”

“I knew you could fix it. Hey, um, if you need a gig, I have a clock – from my Aunt Marie – it’s in pretty bad shape, but maybe you can work your magic on it.”

_Work my magic? Yeah, I know something I’d like to work my magic on._

“Yeah, just bring it over and I’ll see what I can do.”

We walked back into the kitchen and fixed our coffees. I could tell Nick wanted to talk about a case. He seems so hesitant anymore to ask for help. He tries so hard at normal conversation; he deserves some credit.

“Just ask, Nick.”

“There’s another blutbad in town.”

_FUCK!_

“What?”

“There’s a house for sale down the street from me; he was looking at it.”

“I doubt he’ll buy it. A house down the street from a grimm isn’t exactly prime real estate for a blutbad.”

“That’s not really what I was getting at. I was more worried about you.”

_Oh._

“I’ll be fine; didn’t even know there was another blutbad around, must be keeping his distance. I thought you were gonna ask about a case.”

“Nope, my current case is wesen-free so far. It’s kind of nice to have a break.”

We drank our coffee. I could tell there was still something on his mind.

“Monroe, can I talk to you about something?”

_There it is._

“Of course.”

“I’m thinking about selling my house.”

_Oh, God. He’s going to move away._

“I wouldn’t leave Portland. I just…there’s still so much Juliette there…I can’t deal with it. Am I being ridiculous?”

“Well, as you know, relationships are anything but my forte. But I think it’s normal. You obviously loved her and cared about her; that doesn’t go away overnight. I know it sucks, I’ve been there. If you decide to sell and need somewhere to stay while you look for another place, I have a guest room that you’re more than welcome to stay in. You’re here practically all the time anyway.”

“Thanks, man.”

“Here.” I grabbed the notepad from next to the phone, along with the pen, and scribbled a name and number on a piece of paper. “This is the woman that sold me my house. She’s creature friendly, so you won’t have to worry about accidently buying a house next to a bauerschwein.”

“Yeah, I definitely don’t want that. Thanks. Unfortunately, I have to head back to work. I’ll see you later.”

I walked Nick to the door, closed it behind him, and watched him get in his car and drive away.

_You invited him to stay with you. Are you stupid? That’s just what you need: you’re sexy little grimm under the same roof. Sexy. Little. Grimm? I got it bad. Double Pilates tomorrow morning!_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

            I don’t exactly remember when we lost our clothes, but there we were in my bed, not an article of clothing in sight. His lips were warm, soft; they moved across my body. His hands were on either side of my shoulders, knees on either side of my hips. My inner wolf resided right below the surface. He nipped at my neck, collar bones, chest. He moved down my body, resting one hand on my right thigh, the other hand wrapping around my very hard cock. Soon his hand was replaced by his mouth. His tongue made one swift move from base to tip, swirling around the tip. He slid his mouth over my cock, just about swallowing me whole.

_Sweet fuck…_

            I looked down at him and watched his head bob up and down. I felt the wolfy-red start to invade my eyes. Nails clawed at the bed and teeth grew into fangs. I growled. I moaned. His name bellowed from my lips along with a string of profanity. His mouth and hand worked together, bringing me oh-so close to the edge. I couldn’t hold back anymore; my hips jerked up towards him. He took it. He sucked hard and stroked fast. He looked up at me and smiled a devilish smile. I came with a primal growl and everything went black.

            I opened my eyes; I was alone in my bed, damp spot on the sheets. I sighed.

            _Shit._


End file.
